Bruno
Bruno is the main protagonist of the mocumentary Bruno. He is a flamboyantly gay fashionista who travels to America hoping to become a celebrity. After he notices that all Hollywood stars are straight, he tries to become straight himself, with hilarious and unsuccessful results. He finally attains fame and glory by making out with another man in the middle of a cage match. Character Bruno is a flamboyant, effeminate, fame hungry 19 year old gay man from Austria. He is quite vain and concerned with his own image, falling in line with his fashionista status. He has all hair removed from his body (aside from a small trail under his belly button) and suffers from bulimia. He believes Hitler was extremely fashionable despite his "controversial politics". In the film Bruno ''her travels to Los Angelas to try his hand at becoming an American celebrity. Family Lutz Bruno eventually falls in love with his assistant, Lutz. Lutz was his assistant's assistant originally, but he was the only person not to abandon him after being disgraced at a Milan fashion show. At first Bruno is inconsiderate of him, despite Lutz's support and devotion. When Bruno falls into a depression after having his illegally adopted son removed from his care, he begins binge eating needing Lutz to carry him back to his hotel room and comfort him. They wind up having sex (and getting locked in their elaborate contraption), but Bruno tells Lutz it was a mistake. Lutz confesses his love for Bruno, but Bruno tells him he only slept with him due to "carb goggles", causing Lutz to abandon him. During an attempt at hosting a cage-fight in Arkansas as "Straight Dave", Lutz shows up in the crowd and calls Bruno a "faggot." Bruno challenges him to get on stage and the two begin to fight. They soon rediscover the chemistry between them however, and wind up passionately making out and causing a massive and violent riot by the homophobic crowd. This stunt earns Bruno his fame and the two marry. Baby OJ Bruno's adopted African son. He swapped the babies mother for him in exchange for a limited edition iPod. While showing off his son on a talk show, he is removed from his care by a social worker. At the end of the film he manages to get him back in exchange for a MacBook Pro. Appearences ''Da Ali G Show Bruno originali appeared on Sacha Baron Cohen's show "Da Ali G Show" along with Ali G and Borat. He was not as outrageous compared to the other two characters, or to his appearance in his feature length film. Cohen would pose as Bruno, a fashion reporter from an Austrain TV station, and goad models, fashion designers and everyday people into saying offensive, hypocritical, pretentious or homophobic things. In particular, the Bruno character often exposed the homophobia of the American public by receiving harsh and hateful responses to simple statements, such as offhandedly mentioning his boyfriend, or asking for a message to the gay Austrian community. Bruno The feature length film was done in the same style as Borat, ''mixing the fictional characters storyline with real-world interactions and reactions. The film is an R-rated moccumentary, romantic comedy, following Bruno's attempts at achieving fame. The film portrays Bruno as more of an air-head then in the show, and a bit of a Hitler apologist. (Though, more for his ignorance on the subject then out of any anti-semitism, unlike Borat.) Despite being self centred and superficial, Bruno does care for others very deep down. For example, despite originally adopting his son solely to gain attention, and in a somewhat nefarious way, he does legitimately care about the child. Quotes ''"Am I going to wake up to find you masturbating over me?" "I'm totally irresistible to gay guys." "You could be a general in the bitch army." "Vattsup, I'm Bruno!" "I went to this country called Africa, and it is full of African Americans." "I'm committing carbicide." "I just leave a little treasure trail. More men have walked down this then 5th Avenue in New York." Gallery 960-1.jpg 920x920.jpg|''Bruno on the cover of GQ'' AST9I.jpg|''Kissing Lutz as "Straight Dave"'' brueno-2.jpg tumblr_lrebdffjAA1qbe82eo1_500.gif Bruno+Portrait+Session+oP10MlX3TP7l.jpg bruno3.jpg maxresdefaultttt.jpg|''With Baby OJ'' tumblr_meahisEDCc1rkkcpwo1_500.png Category:Titular Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Spouses Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Wrestlers Category:Anti Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Controversial